Exofleet
Mission Statement The mission of the Exofleet is to maintain, train, and equip combat ready forces capable of winning wars, deterring aggression, and maintaining freedom of the solar system. Moreover, to prepare and conduct prompt and sustained combat operations in support of the Homeworlds interest. Furthermore the ExoFleet’s functions comprise of space control, power projection, and nuclear deterrence. Genesis With the age of galactic exploration that saw terraforming on Venus, Mars, and the colonization of Mercury, and various moons of the outer planets, the Homeworlds Congress sought to raise a military for protection of its settlements and provide for the common defense. The greatest threats to the Homeworld Colonies, at the time of the ExoFleet’s creation, were attacks on civilian and supply vessels by the Pirate Clans (also called the Tethysian Pirates), who resided in the moons of Saturn in addition to Trans-Neptunian space. Neosapien Revolt With the creation of the Neosapiens, these genetically bred workers often rebelled for equality and unalienable rights as their status and plight in Terran society were solely as slaves. In a brutal rebellion during 2069 A.D., the ExoFleet fought its first war that took place across multiple planets. This created a great buildup of forces for the ExoFleet as the Neosapiens conquered Mars and overran much of Venus. An unintentional consequence of this buildup was an arms race that started between the ExoFleet and the Pirate Clans as both sides began building capital ships in addition to large fleets. Additionally, Exofleet had introduced the Exocarriers and proven that the E-frame was effective in combat. Peace Between the Neosapien Revolt of 2069 AD and the Pirate Clans War of 2119, Exofleet began to decline during the 50 years of peace. Several of the most visible signs were the promotions of incompetent officers such as Captain Marcus and the Homeworlds Congress' refusal to allocate funds for technology upgrades, such as Algernon's GRAF Shield. Furthermore, building a military reserve force was not seen as necessary. War The escalation between the Exofleet and Pirate Clans came to an impasse in 2119 A.D. when the Homeworld Congress declared war on the Pirate Clans of Saturn. The Pirate Clans War was in response to Jonas Simbacca's Pirate Clan pillaging a civilian ore freighter, the Danube, which resulted in the death of one of its two crew members. In addition to the death of the Danube's crew member, an entire ExoFleet work crew was killed when a booby-trap left by the Pirates was accidentally triggered. The Pirate Clans War abruptly ended when the Neosapien Commonwealth surprise attacked and conquered the Homeworlds, violating their disarmament treaty they signed after the Neosapien Revolt of 2069 A.D. In response, the Exofleet turned its full attention to freeing the Homeworlds from Neosapien oppression. The war with the Neosapiens lasted until 2121 A.D. with it being the biggest war Exofleet has fought to date. The Exofleet itself nearly lost the war and the Homeworlds for good until the ExoFleet and the Pirate Clans made peace and formed an alliance for the sake of humanity. Not only was the scale of the war enormous but it had come with great sacrifice and staggering amounts of life lost. Although the Exofleet-Pirate Clans Alliance won the war, problems still remained as many Neosapiens vowed to remember Phaeton's legacy. Exofleet was now required to imprison thousands of Neosapien soldiers and dismantle the remnants of the Neosapien Commonwealth's military. Category:Faction